2014 Movie Catch-Up
"2014 Movie Catch-Up" is the first episode of the fifth season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 77th episode in the series overall. The episode aired in two parts on September 23 and September 26 in 2014 on Blip. In this episode, Mike and Jay have survived the gas leak. They seal up the pipe and discuss 2014 films they have not yet covered. Their quick fix has unforeseen consequences, however. Plot The noxious gas did not give Mike or Jay superpowers. After recovering from the gas, Mike and Jay seal the toxic exhaust pipe with duct tape, which clears the air in Mr. Plinkett house. They talk about movies in 2014 they have seen but have not discussed together and movies they anticipate seeing. However, sealing the pipe causes the gas to back up in the nearby waste facility. A panicked employee in a hazmat suit cries out as alarms go off. Summary and Review Overview | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/sin-city-a-dame-to-kill-for | rottentomatoes = 43/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/frank_millers_sin_city_a_dame_to_kill_for/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/blue-ruin | rottentomatoes = 96/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/blue_ruin/ }} | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/murder-party/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/enemy | rottentomatoes = 74/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/enemy_2013/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/magic-in-the-moonlight | rottentomatoes = 52/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/magic_in_the_moonlight/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/proxy | rottentomatoes = 59/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/proxy/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/palo-alto | rottentomatoes = 73/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/palo_alto/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/snowpiercer | rottentomatoes = 95/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/snowpiercer/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/lets-be-cops | rottentomatoes = 18/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/lets_be_cops/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/worlds-greatest-dad | rottentomatoes = 89/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/worlds_greatest_dad/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/sleeping-dogs-lie | rottentomatoes = 65/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/1158918-sleeping_dogs_lie/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/willow-creek | rottentomatoes = 86/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/willow_creek/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/bad-words | rottentomatoes = 65/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/bad_words/ }} | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/el_topo/ }} | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/holy_mountain/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/jodorowskys-dune | rottentomatoes = 98/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/jodorowskys_dune/ }} | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/electric_boogaloo_the_wild_untold_story_of_cannon_films/ }} |} Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay * Rich Evans as Hazmat Guy Production The episode was shot and edited between September 8 and September 23. The first part aired September 23 on Blip and the second part aired September 26 on Blip. Plinkett Introduction * "I'm trying to find my fleshlight with the flashlight!" Sources # Sin City: A Dame to Kill For. Dir. Frank Miller, Robert Rodriguez. Dimension Films, 2014. Film. # Blue Ruin. Dir. Jeremy Saulnier. Radius-TWC, 2013. Film. # Murder Party. Dir. Jeremy Saulnier. Magnolia Pictures, 2007. DVD. # Enemy. Dir. Denis Villeneuve. A24, 2013. Film. # Magic in the Moonlight. Dir. Woody Allen. Sony Picture Classics, 2014. Film. # Proxy. Dir. Zack Parker. IFC Midnight, 2013. Film. # Palo Alto. Dir. Gia Coppola. Tribeca Film, 2013. Film. # Snowpiercer. Dir. Bong Joon Ho. Radius-TWC, 2013. Film. # Let's Be Cops. Dir. Luke Greenfield. 20th Century Fox, 2014. Film. # World's Greatest Dad. Dir. Bobcat Goldthwait. Magnolia Pictures, 2009. DVD. # Sleeping Dogs Lie. Dir. Bobcat Goldthwait. Roadside Attractions, 2006. DVD. # Willow Creek. Dir. Bobcat Goldthwait. Dark Sky Films, 2013. DVD. # Bad Words. Dir. Jason Bateman. Focus Features, 2013. Film. # El Topo. Dir. Alejandro Jodorowsky. Anchor Bay Entertainment, 1970. DVD. # The Holy Mountain. Dir. Alejandro Jodorowsky. Anchor Bay Entertainment, 1973. DVD. # Jodorowsky's Dune. Dir. Frank Pavich. Sony Pictures Classics, 2013. Film. # Electric Boogaloo. Dir. Mark Hartley. Warner Bros. Pictures, 2014. Film. References External Links * "Half in the Bag: 2014 Movie Catch-Up Part 1" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag: 2014 Movie Catch-Up Part 2" on RedLetterMedia Category:Half in the Bag (season 5) episodes Category:Half in the Bag